


the world's tiniest wingman

by almostafantasia



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Constantly Mistaken For A Couple, Day 2, F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasia/pseuds/almostafantasia
Summary: When Lexa is babysitting her nephew Aden in public, a teenage girl accidentally mistakes her and a random stranger named Clarke for a couple with their adorable infant son. The girl seems so excited to see a happy gay family out in public and neither Lexa nor Clarke want to break it to her that they only met two minutes ago.





	the world's tiniest wingman

Any desire that Lexa has to have children of her own goes out of the window the day that her nephew Aden pukes down the front of her shirt.

“Shi-“ Lexa stops mid-cuss when she realises that she has a baby in her arms (are six month olds even sentient enough to pick up bad language?) and changes the direction of her words. “Seriously, buddy?”

Aden babbles happily in Lexa’s arms, waving a chubby fist around as if he hasn’t just spit up a nasty mess over Lexa’s shirt. Lexa huffs in frustration, regretting the moment that she agreed to babysit her nephew for the afternoon.

Of course, this entire situation would be a hell of a lot easier if Lexa wasn’t currently in public, where she not only has no option but to continue wearing the puke-covered shirt until she gets home to change, but has no easy way of putting Aden back in his stroller and mopping up the milky mess while waiting in line in a crowded coffee shop for the barista to make her order.

“Here, let me help you!”

Lexa’s saviour turns out to be the girl behind Lexa in line, a blonde who somehow magically produces a packet of Kleenex from seemingly nowhere and offers it out to for Lexa to use to clean her shirt.

“Would you like me to take him for a moment while you clean yourself up?” the girl asks Lexa.

Lexa’s first instinct is to say no, because who in their right mind would hand a baby, least of all a baby that is not their own, to a complete stranger. But the girl has a kind smile and concerned blue eyes and _shit_ , she’s so pretty that Lexa completely loses the ability to think rationally about what it is and isn’t okay to do while babysitting. Besides, there’s about two dozen other people in this coffee shop, so Lexa thinks it’s unlikely that the girl will be able to make a swift exit if she does try to kidnap Aden.

And the putrid smell of Aden’s sick is starting to waft up Lexa’s nostrils and she really wants to wipe it off before it can drip any further down the front of her shirt.

“If you don’t mind,” Lexa says apologetically, passing Aden across to the girl as she opens the packet of tissues and pulls one out to hastily dab at the baby sick on her shirt.

The girl seems unfazed by the baby in her arms. Instead of recoiling, as Lexa would expect any sane adult to do after witnessing said baby throw up on somebody else, the girl bounces Aden up and down against her side, apparently unbothered by the way that his little fingers curl around a lock of her blonde hair and give a harsh tug.

Nudging her own finger against Aden’s pudgy nose in a move that elicits a squeal of joy from the infant, the girl coos softly, “Did you spit up on Mommy?”

“Oh,” says Lexa, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment at the girl’s mistake, “I’m not … he’s not my…”

“Oh my god!” A third voice interrupts their conversation before Lexa can correct the girl’s mistake, and both Lexa and the blonde girl’s attention turn to find another girl, a teenager but an obviously gay one, from the flannel shirt and the rainbow pin on the strap of her backpack, gaping at them in delight. The teenage girl bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet as she continues, “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I love seeing people like you in public. It gives me hope, you know, that one day I’m gonna find a girl and fall in love and have a family.”

It takes Lexa a few seconds to twig exactly what the teenager is implying, by which time the blonde girl, who still holds Aden in her arms, has already started speaking.

“It makes me so happy to hear that,” she tells the teenage girl, her voice so full of genuine enthusiasm that even Lexa wonders for a moment if they are a happily-in-love couple with a baby son. “Just keep being unapologetically yourself and you’ll find the right girl for you. She’s out there somewhere, waiting for you too.”

“Thank you _so_ much,” the teenager grins, and Lexa worries that she might float away from sheer happiness.

The younger girl’s coffee arrives and she takes it, exiting the coffee shop with one final smile and a little wave, leaving Lexa alone with the blonde stranger who has just pretended to be Lexa’s significant other and Aden’s second mother.

“Well, that was awkward,” says the blonde, grimacing slightly. She adjusts Aden against her side with one hand, while holding the other out for Lexa to shake, then introduces herself, “I’m Clarke, by the way. We probably should have exchanged names _before_ pretending to have a son together.”

“Lexa,” says Lexa, shaking Clarke’s hand. “Shall I take him back?”

“Oh!” exclaims Clarke, as if she had forgotten that there is a baby in her arms. “Yes! Of course!”

Lexa drops the tissue covered in Aden’s sick into the storage area at the bottom of his stroller to be thrown away later and then reaches out to accept the writhing infant, pressing a little kiss to his chubby cheek as he returns to her arms.

“Thank you so much for helping,” Lexa says gratefully, taking another tissue out of the packet and using it to dab at Aden’s mouth. “If it’s any consolation, Aden isn’t my son either.”

The smile drops off Clarke’s face, replaced by an expression of horror as she groans and asks, “Oh Jesus, please don’t tell me I’ve just pretended to be happily loved up with a child-napper?”

“ _God_ , no,” Lexa shakes her head. “He’s my nephew. My sister Anya’s son. I’m babysitting him for an afternoon.”

“That’s a relief.”

The barista calls Lexa’s name and she struggles with Aden, who chooses that exact moment to start whining and wriggling as Lexa tries to wrestle him back into his stroller whilst simultaneously trying to signal to the barista that she’ll collect her coffee as soon as Aden is settled into the stroller.

Clarke once again comes to Lexa’s rescue. She bends down and pulls stupid faces at Aden, something that very few self-respecting strangers would normally allow themselves to do in public, distracting him long enough for Lexa to get him into the stroller, and then rushes up to the counter to collect both her own and Lexa’s coffees while Lexa does up the buckles to secure Aden in his seat.

“Thank you so much,” Lexa gushes gratefully, accepting her drink from Clarke and slotting the steaming Styrofoam cup into the convenient holder on the stroller, before she attempts to manoeuvre the stroller around so that it’s pointing towards the door. “I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here. Probably broken down and cried, to be honest, and that’s only acceptable in public if you’re Aden’s age.”

“It was no problem,” Clarke smiles warmly. She leans over the stroller once more, reaching out to stroke the back of her fingers against Aden’s chubby cheek, and he gurgles happily. “Nice to meet you, little man.”

Lexa doesn’t get the same kind of goodbye, just a friendly smile and a little wiggle of Clarke’s fingers in an almost wave, and it’s ridiculous how jealous of the affectionate goodbye that Aden got. _Nobody_ should be this jealous of somebody who just puked on another person in public.

“Well, goodbye then, I suppose,” Lexa says, a little disheartened.

She wants to prolong the goodbye for as long as she can, wanting to savour every second spent in the company of this enigmatic stranger who has saved Lexa from a great deal of public humiliation, but also very aware that Aden’s stroller is taking up an awkward amount of space in the tiny coffee shop and that she needs to leave sooner rather than later before the other patrons get annoyed.

Lexa pushes the stroller towards the door, navigating her way past the line of people still waiting for their drinks.

At the last moment, with one hand suspended mid-air in a reach to push the door open, Lexa turns back to say one final thing to Clarke.

“Clarke?” When Clarke’s blue eyes flick up to look at Lexa, full of wide-eyed curiosity, Lexa pushes past her nerves and asks, “Do you want to go out sometime? Let me say thank you for the tissue?”

“It’s just a tissue,” shrugs Clarke, though she smiles softly and closes the gap between them, extending a hand as she asks, “Give me your phone.” Lexa frowns in confusion at this, and Clarke is quick to explain, “So I can put my number in it.”

Lexa sighs in relief and suppresses a grin as she pulls her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and passes it across to Clarke, who immediately begins typing something on the screen.

“Text me,” says Clarke, passing Lexa’s phone back to her with the screen open on the new contact that has just been added (“Clarke”, followed by the rainbow emoji). “I can’t wait.”

With one final awkward wave, Lexa pushes open the door and manages to get Aden’s stroller through it, shivering as a brisk gust of air greets her.

“You’re a much better wingman than your mom,” Lexa tells Aden as she starts pushing his stroller down the sidewalk away from the coffee shop, and Aden makes an incomprehensible noise that Lexa takes as an agreement.

Still pushing the stroller, Lexa pulls her phone out of her pocket once more, and when she has taken a few seconds to smile again at her newest contact, she opens up a conversation with her sister and starts typing out a new message.

_Your son just scored me a date! Thanks for birthing him._

Anya texts back almost immediately.

_Weirdo._

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [@almostafantasia](http://almostafantasia.tumblr.com).


End file.
